


Impara l’autocontrollo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gay Accademy [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Bud vuole insegnare l'autocontrollo a Samuel.





	Impara l’autocontrollo

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito di ‘Il mio ‘gattino’’.  
> Scritto sul prompt del p0rnfest!:  
> Originale, M/M, cock-cage e orgasm denial.

Impara l’autocontrollo

“Non puoi venire sempre molto prima di me, devi imparare un po’ di autocontrollo” disse Bud. Infilò lentamente il cock-cage al membro dell’altro.

Samuel gemette e strinse gli occhi, digrignando i denti.

“Ti fa così male? Vuoi che ti metta un altro po’ di crema?” domandò Bud.

Samuel negò con il capo, arrossendo, il suo volto era in ombra coperto in parte dai capelli. 

Bud gli accarezzò il viso e gli sorrise, poggiandogli le labbra sulle sue.

“Ti senti meno virile così ingabbiato o è solo imbarazzo?” domandò.

Samuel nascose il viso tra le mani e cercò di regolare il respiro.

“Mi spieghi cosa dovrebbe fare questo coso?” mormorò rauco. 

Bud gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio e soffiò, Samuel rabbrividì.

“Non temere, ti prenderò lo stesso per quanto tempo vorrai. Per premiarti, più me lo chiederai, più ti farò mio” mormorò.

Samuel boccheggiò, fu colto da un capogiro, sentiva il viso in fiamme e si sedette tra le gambe dell’altro; strusciò il suo corpo ignudo su quello del più grande, sporgendo i glutei all’indietro. Mise le mani sulle gambe e gemette, infastidito dall’anello di metallo. Gettò indietro la testa e l’appoggiò sulla spalla muscolosa di Bud.

“Vedi, per spiegartelo bene, è per impedirti l’orgasmo. Te lo sto negando, è in mio potere.

Ti dà fastidio essere mio anche nei bisogni corporei?” chiese Bud.

Samuel si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Non lo sono già da un po’?” chiese.

Bud gli socchiuse le gambe, accarezzandogli le natiche con i pollici. Lo sentì gemere piano e gli posò una serie di baci, seguendo la linea della spina dorsale.

“Mi chiedevo, ti darebbe fastidio se facessimo qualcosa a tre ogni tanto? Perché ho pensato spesso di proportelo…” disse.

< E lo volevo fare davvero, prima > pensò.

Samuel si fece leggermente più avanti nel letto, appoggiando i piedi nudi per terra.

“Me ne darebbe. Voglio stare con te. Non mi pento di averlo fatto davanti al mio coinquilino… volevo davvero vendicarmi. Lo farei anche in pubblico, per far capire che sono tuo, ma non voglio essere di altri” sussurrò.

Bud lo afferrò con forza per i fianchi, arrossandogli la pelle e lo fece strisciare indietro, facendolo aderire al proprio corpo.

Samuel gemette, mentre l’altro gli mordeva la spalla.

“Ottima risposta, perché ti voglio solo mio” disse Bud. Morse più forte e succhiò, fino a lasciargli un segno vermiglio sulla pelle.

“Ringrazio il fatto che sei quasi sempre impegnato per lavoro. O non mi lasceresti mai studiare” disse Samuel roco. Gemette e si strinse le gambe.

< Questo affare è fastidioso, ma essere in suo potere m’inebria, come sempre > rifletté, sospirando rumorosamente.

“Oh, mio piccolo futuro ingegnere, io t’insegno altre cose” mormorò roco Bud. Lo penetrò con un colpo secco, facendolo gridare. Entrò dentro di lui con dei colpi secchi di bacino, gli occhi color fumo di Samuel divennero liquidi. Le pupille dilatate, spalancò la bocca continuando a urlare.

Bud gli avvolse il petto con un braccio, tenendolo fermo contro di sé e con l’altra mano gli strinse i capelli, facendogli piegare all’indietro il capo.

Samuel gorgogliò, gli occhi socchiusi, un rivolo di saliva gli scivolò dalle labbra fino al mento.

Bud continuò a prenderlo, ridendo roco ad ogni gemito dell’altro. Ghignò animalesco e aumentò il ritmo.

Il cielo si era andato rasserenandosi e la luce pallida del sole aveva ceduto il posto a quella lunare. 

“T-ti prego… non resisto più…” piagnucolò Samuel.

Bud scivolò fuori da lui e si stese sul letto, Samuel si mise a gattoni su di lui e Bud gli sfilò cock-cage.

Samuel venne con un gemito roco e prolungato, sporcando di sperma il giovane uomo sotto di sé.

“Sei uno spettacolo” sussurrò Bud, guardandolo.


End file.
